Night Terrors
by xxdragonchampionxx
Summary: Tony thinks he has feelings for a certain archer. So what happens when Tony finds Clint struggeling with his nightmares? Can Tony help him get past them? Can Clint return the favor? What happens when a certain Captain has his eyes set on the archer too? Angts, Hurt/comfort, drama, and romance Tony/Clint slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Night Terrors**_

_ WARNING- M/M relationship, will be slash _

__**CHAPTER 1**

Tony had been forced to upgrade his building again. He had too, just to make up for all the superheroes he was now housing. He had upgraded the gym with special punching bags for Thor and Cap. Not only that, but he added another complete lab for Bruce, to do whatever he wanted. HE even added a ring for B.W. to kick everyone's ass at boxing. Although with Clint, they would end up tied.

Clint. He was something else to Tony. He never asked for any improvements, he didn't even want a room. Tony of course gave him one anyways, and he accepted it gratefully. Tony even went one further and added an archery room for Clint to practice. Stock full of different sorts of targets. Tony didn't know why he did it, he just wanted to do something special for Clint. It seemed his life had truly gone to hell since the Loki incident.

Truly Tony could say that he was falling for Clint. It was slow, but it was there. It all started a few weeks after the battle.

Tony paced in his room, He had just had another panic attack. Ever since the stupid battle and almost dieing, he had been afraid to sleep.

His pacing was interrupted by JARVIS, "Sir. I was to inform you that Clint Barton is not in his room."

Tony stopped pacing, "Where is he?"

"I am tracking him… he seems to be in the roof." JARVIS answered.

Tony shook his head, "Why the hell would he be on the roof?"

"I do not know. Would you like me to ask him?" JARVIS asked.

Tony shook his head, "No. If he went up there he probably doesn't want any company."

Tony sighed, what was he doing up there?

The next time Tony felt something for Clint was one he watched him give training lessons to some of the recruits. Tony had seen some of the other instructors and felt bad for the ones stuck with them.

Clint though, he didn't raise his voice. He taught through demonstration, he never put a person down because they made a mistake, he would correct them, and make sure they got it right before moving on.

He took care to make sure the recruits knew what to do, and offered them his time outside of training if they ever wanted any help. Some stayed and he helped them, or some wanted to lessons with sharp shooting or a bow and arrow. He always helped them and took time out of his day and made sure they got help.

Tony couldn't help but smile at his determination.

The final time Tony saw Clint was a few weeks after his panic attacks started, he was wondering the hallways when he heard voices. Stopping, he listened and followed the sounds and found himself in the dinning area.

Clint was sitting at the table, his blonde hair spiking as usual. His eyes were trained on a guy with a mug in his hands.

"You can trust me." Clint said in a gentle voice that Tony didn't know he possessed.

The guy nodded, "It's just that… some of the older agents, found out about my husband. I haven't heard the end of it. One guy even tried to jump me!"

From here Tony could see Clint's eyes narrow and darken dangerously. Tony thought he was about to attack the poor guy, he was about to open the door when Clint started speaking, "Don't worry about those assholes. Did you say they tried to jump you?"

The guy nodded, Clint shook his head, "attacking a new recruit… oh I'm going to have a field day with these guys. Do you know their names?"

The guy shook his head, "Sorry sir."

Clint smiled gently, and Tony couldn't help but wish that smile was directed at him, "You have nothing to apologize for. How about this… I'll keep my eye on you tomorrow, and if one of those guys bothers you, we'll see what we can do."

The guy looked at Clint hopeful, "Would you! I can't believe the famous Hawkeye is going to help me!"

Clint chuckled and clapped the guy in the shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

Clint did take care of it, there was talk of how four guys took a beating from the infamous Hawkeye. Tony finally knew what he felt for Clint. He had fallen for Clint.

Tony Stark paced the hallways of Stark tower, trying to find some comfort. He had drunk himself on his ass the previous night and that didn't seem to help. After the events of Loki's invasion, and his near death experience, Tony has tried to avoid sleep like the plague. He wasn't afraid, Tony Stark was never afraid… he just had a healthy avoidance. Well more unhealthy then anything.

He was more surprised when JARVIS interrupted his thoughts. Although he shouldn't have been… this seemed to be a nightly occurrence now.

"Sir. You wished for me to inform when Clint left his room."

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

JARVIS took a moment, "Scans say he is in the gym."

Tony nodded, "Thanks JARVIS."

Tony moved through he hallways, and eventually stopped in front of the gym door. He could hear the pounding of fists against a punching bag. He opened the door and strode in, he stopped when he saw Clint. He was shirtless, in a pair of shorts. His ripped chest and abs gleaming with sweat.

Clint threw one last punch before placing his hands on the bag and catching his breath, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Tony shook his head with a tired smile, "I could be asking you the same thing."

Clint looked at him with steely grey eyes, blonde hair matting his forehead, "Restless."

Tony nodded, "Same. You should really be asleep."

Clint shook his head, "Tried." Tony took in the bags under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "Couple weeks ago? I don't know."

"Clint… you really need to sleep. You're gonna crash sooner or later." Tony argued.

Clint chuckled, "Since when did you start caring?"

"I don't. We don't need you dead on your feet during a mission." Lie, well the first part was. He started caring about Clint when he first got to Stark tower.

Clint shook his head, "I just can't sleep."

Tony cocked his head, "Why?"

Clint gave him a look over, "Same as you I'm guessing, fear of sleeping. Insomnia."

Tony looked startled, "I'm not scared of sleeping."

Clint laughed, "No… I guess you would say you have a healthy avoidance."

Tony shook his head, "Fine… so I have a fear of sleeping. At least I have a reason. I almost died."

Clint's head snapped up, his eyes hardened, "So you think I don't have a reason?" he growled.

Tony looked at him, "Well then… why can't you sleep?"

"Fear. My mind was taken over… I killed people and did things… Damn it! That's all I see in my sleep! Their faces… accusing me." Clint whispered as he went over to the wall. He slammed his fist into before putting his back to it and sliding down.

Tony walked over to him, and sat down beside him, "It wasn't your fault."

Clint shook his head, "Wasn't it though. My skills killed those people. When Nat knocked me out, and I gained my mind back… it was like waking up, and discovering you were sleep walking. That's what I'm afraid of. Waking up and discovering I did something bad." Clint whispered putting his head in his hands."

Tony put his arm around Clint, he had never done this with anyone, "Clint… none of that was your fault. Loki scrambled your brain. You were a human being taking a god on by yourself while trying to protect the Tesseract."

Clint nodded, "I know it wasn't my fault… but that doesn't quell the guilt… or the nightmares. Every time, it's me killing someone. An innocent child, and elder couple, you." he whispered.

Tony was thrown back by the last part, Clint had nightmares of killing him, "Why do you think you have these nightmares?"

Clint looked at him crossly, "Who the hell are you? A therapist? I don't know why I have them. Guilt… a lasting gift from Loki. Hell I don't know, I just want them to stop. I'm about to drop."

"Maybe because you think you're alone." Tony said, and blinked at what he said. Why did he say that?

Clint looked at him, "I've always been alone. Why should now be different?"

Tony shook his head, "You're not alone. While I'm the playboy, genius, philanthropist-"

"Modest." Clint interrupted.

"I'm just naming titles." Tony defended, "Anyway. I'm here for you, so are the others. You're a member of the Avenger's, you're not alone."

Clint nodded, but then a thought struck him, "Why are you not sleeping."

Tony shrugged and decided to be partially honest, "I decided that I wanted to help you get past these nightmares."

Clint looked at him and laughed, "You're a terrible liar when you're tired. If I had a guess, your problem's related to mine. You siad you almost died… you're afraid that if you go to sleep you won't wake up."

Tony looked at him startled, "Why couldn't you be ignorant just his once!"

Clint smiled, that gentle smile he used with that new recruit, and Tony felt his heart flip, it was directed at him. Clint stood up and held out a hand, "You here, so you might as well train with me. It helps a lot to relieve the stress."

Tony grinned and took Clint's hand, "I think I'll take you up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tony was gently lifted to his feet. Clint walked over to the punching bag he had been wailing on.

"You can go first." Clint offered as he held the bag.

Tony grinned and stepped up to the bag, he threw a tentative punch into the bag.

Clint snorted, "C'mon Stark. You can do better then that."

Tony frowned and this time threw his weight into the punch. Clint smiled as Tony built up a stream of punches, flowing into each hit.

"What's it like?" Clint asked.

Tony stopped, panting lightly, "What?"

"Dieing."

Tony shrugged, "Take everything all these movies have said about a white light or a tunnel." Tony said as he started his stance again, "Now throw that out the window. It's gone. Dieing is nothing like that."

Clint grunted as Tony's punches carries more power, "That doesn't answer my question."

Tony's eyes narrowed, "nobody actually asked me what it was like."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Tony that still doesn't answer my question."

Tony grunted, he started to up his punches, "You don't see a white light or any of that shit. No… you're cold, alone, and tired. You only want to sleep and anything trying to keep you alive is a nusiance. But when you actually die, you stop breathing… then you panic."

Clint tried to keep silent as Tony reminisced, "It sounds a lot like you gave it thought."

Tony snorted, "Of course I did. The first night, I wanted to know why I couldn't sleep. I thought and thought, but nothing could get my attention."

Clint grunted, "Sometimes self reflection isn't the way to get answers."

Tony threw a glance at Clint, "How would you know that? There is no one here who knows what it's like to die and NOT know what to do after."

Clint sighed, "Nightmares are just the beginning. Next you'll forget what you stand for, the exhaustion will get to you. You'll forget who you are and what keeps you going… then just like that, you'll want to end it. End the miserable hell you call a life."

Tony looked up startled, "How do you know so much about this?"

Clint smiled sadly, "My parents dies in a car wreck. I was in it as well, almost died too."

Tony stopped, "Damn… well congratulations."

Clint waised an eyebrow, "What did I do now?"

Tony threw his hands in the air, "You successfully made me feal like a complete asshole!"

Clint shook his head and chuckled, "I get that a lot actually."

Tony sighed, "God… I just want to know why I can't sleep! Why do I have these damn panic attacks!"

Clint shook his head, "There really isn't an answer for that."

Tony sighed defeated, "It's irrational!"

Clint shrugged, "Not really. Want was the only thing you could think of when you died?"

Tony shrugged, "Truthfully… I think it was the being alone part. That always been my… biggest fear."

Clint smiled at the realization, "I think I might have just single handedly solved your mystery."

Tony smiled tightly, "But how do I get over it?"

Clint shrugged, "That I can't help you with… but if you feel alone… why not find someone to stay with you. Talk till you sleep."

Tony thought for a minuet, "But who would stay with me? I mean I talk enough for congress anyways."

Clint laughed, "That I can't help you with either. I would definatly do it. If I wasn't about to drop dead. I don't play nice when I;m tired… which seems to be all the time now."

Tony saw the defeated look cross Clint's face before it was schooled, "Why don't you Clint? I mean, could probably talk us both to sleep."

Clint chuckled, "It's tempting, but I don't think you would benefit from my presence. I've been told I'm unnerving."

Tony did his best puppy dog look, "Please Clint!"

Clint smirked, "Okay fine. I still don't understand how talking to me will help you sleep."

Tony shrugged, "You're idea not mine."

Clint shook his head, "Yeah… but I didn't think you would rope me in. Are you sure you aren't a secret super villain?"

Tony laughed, "Not that I'm aware."

Clint smiled, a genuine smile, "Alright then, how about we start tonight, hopefully you can get some sleep."

Tony nodded, "How about you go get a shower and meet me at my room."

Clint nodded and continued down the hall into the darkness, even without the light Tony could see the defeated slump in Clint's shoulders. Tony ached to take away the pain Clint felt, and the guilt. Taking the path to his room, Tony entered it quickly. He sat at the table and about a half hour later he heard a knock at the door.

Tony didn't expect Clint so soon. Walking over to the door he opened it and sighed.

"Hey cap." Tony greeted dryly.

"Stark. Have you seen agent Barton?" Steve asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, talked for about an hour." Tony could see Steve's eyes harden, "Why?"

"That is none of your business." Steve said sternly.

Tony held his hands up, "Calm it capsicle. But it kinda is my business. Since I have made it my responsibility to help him."

Steve looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

Tony shook his head, "Not my place to say. If he wants to tell you… he will."

"Is Clint alright? He seems so tired all the time and I can see the bags under his eyes." If Tony didn't know better, he could hear a touch of desperation in his voice.

Tony sighed, "Not really no. Now if you will excuse me… I am late for a very important date."

Steve cocked his head, "And who would that be?"

Tony smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. I'll give you a hint, he's the man you seem so desperate to find."

Steve glowered, "Let Clint know I want to speak with him."

Tony nodded, "Will do." He sighed after he closed the door. Could this get any better? Steve freaking Rogers seemed interested in the hawk. Well that's just great.

Tony sighed when he heard another knock, he opened his door ready for Steve to be there only to find Clint with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

Tony smiled, "Do come in."

Clint smiled back and entered, Tony noticed just how deep the bags under his eyes were, "Clint you really need some sleep."

Clint smirked, "The irony of it all. I'm here to help you and you turn the tables."

Tony sighed and led Clint to his bedroom. There was a recliner there and Clint seated himself in it.

Tony looked at him, "Aren't you going to get in the bed?"

Clint smirked, "Sorry Tony. I don't usually sleep with my friends until the third date."

Tony snorted, "Have it your way then."

Tony settled in the bed and was on his side facing Tony. When they were both comfortable, Tony started talking. About everything and nothing at the same time, Clint just listened and offered some input. Finally Tony felt his eyelids drop, he fought to stay awake.

"Sleep tony." Clint whispered and Tony was out like a light.

Clint watched Tony sleep, and was mesmerized how a man who was so wound up, could just crash so easily because of someone with them. Clint started to doze, and finally he just clocked out.

Tony woke up a few hours later, he felt good. Even though it was only a few hours it was more then he had gotten in the last two weeks. Looking over at Clint the found him passed out on the recliner. Smiling softly he got out of bed and gently lifted Clint and put him in the bed and covered him up.

Clint didn't even stir.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I have to say… I really feel stupid right now. I made the genius mistake of posting the wrong chapter. Sorry to all of those that I confused and to those who haven't read this… No worries you won't know what I'm talking about anyways. Thanks!

Chapter 3

_Clint heard the one voice he never wished to hear again, the smooth maddening voice, "My little Hawk… did you really think you could get away from me? Your body may be free… but what about your mind?"_

_ Suddenly Clint's worst nightmare was staring him in the face, his hands roaming over him, "Why don't I show you just how much control over your mind I have?"_

_ Clint's vision shifted. He was back to when he was six, and watched as his car flew straight into the tree. He watched as his mother tried to climb out of the car only for her hand to fall limp. Clint could feel the tears building in his eyes as his father, always the strong one, slid out of the car with the little boy in his arms. Only to fall to the ground where the little boy fell and tried to get his daddy to get wake up._

_ "I know the deepest memories of your past, little hawk."_

_ The scene shifted again, and Clint watched as he drew arrows from his quiver and started shooting at the Helicarrier, and all of its agents. Shooting Fury through his undamaged eye, killing Phil in an effort to release Loki, all because he wanted to. Because he wanted to please his master._

_ "I know your worst fears."_

_ The scene shifted once more, Clint stood on the rood of Stark tower, he was shivering lightly, from the night wind. Out of nowhere a pair of arms encircle his waist and a head is pops on his shoulder placing a quick kiss to his neck. Clint smiles, as he looks into the loving eyes of Tony Stark. _

_ "I know your wildest dreams." _

_ Suddenly Tony is on Clint's arms, blood seeping out of his body as arrows pierce him. He looks accusingly at Clint, "why did you do it?"_

_ Clint's throat contracts, "I didn't…"_

_ Tony coughs, "It's always your fault! You don't belong here!"_

_ Clint struggles to keep his tears back, "I'm so sorry."_

_ "Sorry doesn't cut it! This is all your fault!" Tony shouts._

_ "Oh how easy it is to get to you. You're not nearly as tough as you make out to be. Why couldn't you resist me? Why didn't you try to fight back? Why weren't you strong enough?"_

_ "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Clint screamed._

Tony had just exited the shower and was in the middle of cooking breakfast. He was starving, and wasn't sure how long Clint would be out. He was completely out of it, when Tony sat him in the bed.

Tony felt something was off, he sat the eggs off the oven fire. Of all the things that Tony did, cooking was the one thing he preferred to do personally. Just like making his machines, cooking was all about measurements and fixing the ingredients together.

HE walked into the room and found Clint looking distinctly uncomfortable. His head started twisting from side to side. Suddenly he started thrashing, Tony jumped into action and tried to wake him up.

"Clint! Come on man. Wakey wakey! I got eggs and bacey, so why don't you open your eyes!" Tony tried again and again to wake Tony up.

Finally Clint's eyes snapped open and Tony registered the panic and raw fear in his eyes. He bolted upright and took one look at Tony before lunging at him. Tony was surprised when he was drawn into a hug. Clint had a death grip on him, so Tony did the only thing he could, and wrapped his arms around Clint awkwardly.

When he gets over the shock, Tony could feel Clint shaking violently. Tony feels his heart break in two at the panic Clint's exhibiting. He whispers comfort into Clint's ear, until Clint finally draws back.

"Sorry about that." Clint mumbled, eyes downcast and shame written all over his face.

"It's fine… although I must admit I don't usually have my dates that grabby after one night." Tony said with a wink.

Clint offered a ghost of a smile, "I thought I told you I don't sleep with my dates till the third date?"

Tony shrugged, "You might have mentioned it. Now that you're up why don't we get some breakfast?"

Clint shrugged, "I'm not really hungry."

Tony grinned, "Well I'm starving and you can keep me company while I dig in!"

Clint chuckled, "You really do get excited over everything."

Tony's grin widened, "I remember you telling that already. Not come on!"

Clint kicked off the covers and followed Tony into the living room, and took a seat at the table while Tony resumed his post at the stove.

"I didn't know you cooked." Clint said.

Tony smiled over his shoulder, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Clint laughed, "Mysterious. What got you into cooking?"

Tony thought for a minuet, "I guess… it was one of the times me and my mom would actually get to spend time together. My dad and I had out mechanics… mom and I had out cooking."

Clint smiled, "I'm guessing you were good at it because you thought of it as a new invention."

Tony looked at Clint with a raised brow, "Are you a secret mind reader?"

Clint shook his head, "No. I just see the way you systematically add ingredients and stir and all that other cooking stuff."

Tony chuckled, "Cooking stuff?"

Clint mock glared, "I never learned how to cook."

Tony snorted, "Obviously."

They feel into a comfortable silence. Clint started to think about his dream. They were starting to get worse. When they first started they were nothing more then just flashes of images or just simple words. Now they wer getting to the point where they seemed to be directed towards something. All Clint could remember was holding the bleeding Tony in his arms, while being accused for everything. He was so relived when he woke up to Tony that he forgot all about his stony out look. All Clint could feel at the moment was bone weariness. With barley any sleep for a few weeks… he was running on empty and if he didn't find away out soon, Clint didn't want to know what would happen.

Clint's musings were interrupted by Tony as he shoved a plate of food in front of Clint. Clint eyes the plate piled with eggs, bacon, and sausage, "I thought I said I wasn't hungry?"

Tony cooked his head, "I don't remember that, I only remember you saying you were hungry." He adopted a look of innocence.

Clint chuckled, "You can really be devious you know that?"

Tony shrugged, "I know… but you can say it again."

Clint shook his head, "I really don't think I can eat."

Tony looked at him, "I made that for you… so you have two options. Option A, you can eat that plate willingly, or option B, I can force it down your throat."

Clint winced, and picked up the form and started on his eggs. Tony looked pleased, "Good choice!"

Once both plates were clean Clint felt slightly better, although the effect of his dream still weighed heavily on him. He went there to make sure Tony go some sleep and he ended up clocking out. And embarrassing himself no less!

"Earth to Hawkeye."

Clint shook himself out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Tony chuckled, "I asked if you were alright. Guess that answers my question.

Clint sighed and rubbed his face wearily. Tony cocked his head, "You were having a pretty intense dream Clint. If you want to talk I'm right here."

Clint sighed, "It's nothing big. No need to worry."

Tony shook his head, "But you see I AM worried. You've been trying to avoid sleep like the plague, like me, and from what I witnessed you seem to everything but fine."

Clint smirked, "So I'm good?"

Tony cocked his head with a frown, "What?"

Clint smiled, "You said I'm everything but fine… so I'm good? that's not fine."

Tony shook his head, "I'm a genius, and I can understand things that people take one look at and want to commit suicide. I have no idea how to follow that logic."

Clint laughed, "It's best if you didn't. Might lose that infamous mind of yours."

Tony shook his head, "You're deflecting."

Clint visibly deflated, "It's nothing Tony."

Tony sighed, "Wrong answer."

Clint narrowed his eyes, "What do you want me to say? I'm having nightmares that involve everything I hold close being ripped from me? That I can't control it?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Is that what's happening?"

Clint shrugged, He spoke quietly, so quiet Tony almost missed it, "Loki's still in my head. I can't get him out. Every time I close my eyes… he's there… taunting me, showing me my darkest and most painful memories. My worst fears… hell, even my wildest dreams that turn wrong. I can't stop it, no matter how hard I fight.

Tony was shocked. Clint had been dealing with that for haw many weeks? And none of them had noticed? Bruce noticed that Tony seemed to avoid sleep, but how come no one noticed Clint?

Tony took in the slump of Clint's shoulders. He had never seen the always confident archer look so broken, "Clint… why didn't you tell anyone?"

Clint snorted, "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys! Guess what, I can't sleep because the evil, manipulative god with the shiny glow stick that makes me want to kill everyone I know is in my head and not letting me sleep! Boy aren't I lucky!' No thanks. I can barley go anywhere now without people looking suspiciously at me when they think I'm not looking." Clint said, dryly.

Tony looked shocked, "How long have you been dealing with this?"

Clint shrugged, "Ever since the battle. Loki was take away and the next night… At first it was just images, and words. Now it's go to the point that they flow together and I can't wake up."

Tony shook his head, "I've never heard of this happening."

Clint sighed, "I'm sorry… I really shouldn't burden you with this."

Clint stood and Tony followed suit, "Oh no. You are going to sit back down and you are going to tell me that dream."

Clint shook his head, "There's really no point Tony… it won't help."

Tony crossed his arms, "I'll be the judge of that."

Clint sighed, "Tony we're not here to help me. I came to help you sleep. Don't worry about me, worry about getting the sleep you need. The team needs Iron man."

Tony shook his head, "We're here to help each other."

Clint sighed, "Tony, I'm pretty sure I'm beyond help."

Tony went ot speak but Clint just smiled, patted him on the shoulder and left Tony's room. Tony was shocked that Clint was pushing away help just so Tony would get it. Such a Clint move. Why couldn't he make things so much easier and let him help. Sighing, Tony thought about what Bruce was doing.

Tony couldn't help but wonder just why no one had noticed Clint struggling. Why hadn't Natasha sadi anything? Wasn't she his best friend?

Sighing Tony looked out the window, he was looking at the sun and was thinking how he could harness it's power and use it to make anything. He thought how it could be so far away yet still decide the fate of the Earth… wait a minuet.

Tony stood up suddenly, "JARVIS!"

The computer automatically answered, "Yes sir?"

"Find Bruce Banner. Call Fury." Tony answered.

JARVIS waited a moment, "Dr. Banner is currently in the lab on level 56. Fury is waiting on your call.

Tony nodded, "Put him through."

Fury's gruff voice sounded over the intercom, "Stark. This had better be good."

Tony sighed, "SO Fury… have you noticed Clint lately?"

He could practically see the sneer on Fury's face, "What are you talking about."

"Clint has barely slept in over two weeks." Tony informed.

Fury sighed, "What's happened?"

"He's having horrible nightmares." Tony answered.

"What does that have to do with me?" Fury demanded.

Tony sighed again, "I have a theory… but I need to talk to Bruce first. Trust when I say this Fury, this may be in out best interest to help Clint."

Fury sighed, "What do you want Stark?"

Tony smiled, "Can you reach Thor? He's still in Asgard isn't he?"

"Yes he is, and of course I can." Fury growled.

Tony sighed with relief, "Alright. Give a few hours and I'll call back. I think you'll be surprised by what I have to offer."

"This had better be good Stark. Or I will put a bullet in your mechanical ass."

Tony beamed, "You'll see."

Tony cut the call of and quickly exited the room and moved down the hall. He turned the corner and saw something he didn't like. Clint was backed up against the wall with Steve really close. Clint was leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, his face a mask of calm and indifference. Although Tony could see the way his eyes flicked past Steve and how his legs were tense, ready to bolt. Steve himself was leaning in with one of his arms on Clint's shoulder. Tony felt jealousy course through him. He wanted to be the one to touch Clint like that.

"Come on Clint. Why don't you come back to my room and I'll see if I can help you sleep."

Tony was shocked, Clint had actually told him? Clint looked slightly distressed, "Sorry Cap. I uh…"

Tony ran up to meet the two. He saw the irritated look Steve threw at him, and the relieved look pass though Clint's eyes, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere. I have some new prototype arrows fro you to test."

Steve sighed, "can't it wait? We're in the middle of something."

Tony just grinned, "Nope.: He grabbed Clint's hand and pulled him down the hall. He looked back and saw the anger cross Steve's face before he turned and started the other way. Clint let out a shaky breath, "I thought he'd never leave. Thanks for that."

Tony grinned, "I've been waiting to get back at him for a while."

Clint smiled back, "I think that worked. Do you really have any arrows that need testing?"

Tony shook his head, "Sorry Cupid. But I'm heading down to the lab anyways so why I'm down there I'll see if I can whip something up."

Clint smiled gratefully, "I guess I'll be at the archery range then. See you later Tin man."

Tony watched Clint go, admiring the easy stride he had, even when dead tired. Tony then remembered the reason for his visit to the lab. He made his way to the lab that housed one Bruce Banner.

When Tony entered the room he found Bruce shifting though a number og papers. He looked at Tony when the door opened, "Why hello Tony. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Doc. I just need to ask a question."

Bruce frowned, that was odd, "What about?"

Tony sighed, "Clint."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well it only took me a couple months, but I finally finished the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but now I have a new beta, Kurosaki224! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 4

Bruce looked confused, "What about Clint?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, "You mean to tell me, no one on this god forsaken team, has noticed that Clint hasn't slept in two weeks?!"

Bruce blinked, "He hasn't? I haven't seen him since the battle."

Tony sighed, "I guess he is a secretive person. I myself just found out last night."

Bruce nodded, "Do you know what's causing it?"

Tony shook his head, "No. But I do have a theory. What I really wanted is to ask a question."

Bruce sighed and moved over to the desk in the corner of the lab, "Alright. Shoot."

Tony began to pace, "Alright. When we go to sleep, and I mean willingly, we dream. I'm still not sure how that works, is it our subconscious, showing us things that we want or is just a random occurrence? How does that even work? Then again, we can conjure images in our mind… what's to say that we aren't doing the same in our sleep. Never mind I'm off topic. What I really want to know is if we dream during a medically induced sleep?"

Bruce cocked his head, brow furrowed in thought, "Theoretically… no. We shouldn't dream during a medically induced coma. We do that to shut down the brain to allow the body to recover the damage. Why?"

Tony grinned triumphantly, "I think I found a way to test something!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Tony… what are you thinking?"

Tony shook his head, "JARVIS!"

Jarvis's mechanical voice sounded through the speakers, "Yes sir?"

"Locate Clint, and tell him to go to my room."

"Very well sir." JARVIS answered.

Tony turned back to Bruce, "Hey, doc. What would you need to put Clint in the medically induced sleep?"

Bruce shook his head, "I can whip up a sedative. Why?"

Tony shook his head again, "Don't ask. Bring enough for about five to six hours of sleep."

Bruce shook his head, "Alright. I'll be up there in a half hour."

Tony nodded his head vigorously, and he turned to walk out the lab. But he stopped and turned towards Bruce again, "Can you make something that could bring him out of the sleep?"

Bruce looked up, "I should be able to."

Tony nodded, and walked out. He looked up and down the hallway and headed towards the elevator. The doors opened and the person Tony didn't want to see at the moment strutted out.

"Hey… cap." Tony said awkwardly.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "There you are Stark. I've been looking for you."

Tony cocked his head, "Why would that be?"

Steve shook his head, "I really didn't appreciate you interrupting mine and Clint's discussion earlier."

Tony sighed, "Look cap. At the moment, that is the least of my worries. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Tony tried to slide past Steve, but Steve grasped his arm, "Stay away from Clint. He's mine." he growled.

Tony snorted, "I wasn't aware of that Cap. But does it really look like I care? I think that's Clint's decision. Now I really must get going."

Tony pushed past Steve and into the elevator. The doors closed and Tony let out a heavy sigh. Steve was getting on his nerves. He couldn't deny that he may be developing feelings for Clint. But at the moment he really didn't care who Clint ended up with, as long as he got the help he needed.

Tony had another thought, "JARVIS."

The mechanical voice sounded, "Yes sir?"

"Where is Black Widow?" he asked.

JARVIS took a moment, "Scans say she is located in the training area."

Tony nodded, "Tell her to go to my room. If she declines, tell her it's serious."

"Very well sir." JARVIS paused, "Black Widow has agreed to meet you in your room, sir."

Tony nodded, "Thank you JARVIS."

Clint stood in the archery range, bow in hand, and an arrow nocked. He sighted down the arrow and after a breath he released the arrow. It shot towards the target, and embedded itself in the center. Even half asleep and running out of energy, he could still hit his target.

Clint let the bow fall to his side, he was exhausted. If he didn't find a way to get a decent amount of sleep… he was going to run himself into the ground. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to pick out another arrow, when he heard someone clear their throat.

He spun around and saw Steve walking towards him. He cursed silently, and waited warily as Steve stepped in front of him.

"Hello Clint. We didn't get a chance to finish our discussion earlier." Steve said as he crossed his arms.

Clint shrugged, "Tony had some arrows for me to test."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, "How were they?"

"They weren't balanced; the head's were too heavy." Clint lied, effortlessly.

Steve shook his head, "So… you were telling me about how you weren't sleeping?"

Clint sighed, and cursed in his head, why did he have to tell Steve about that? He shrugged, "Just… bad dreams, nothing to worry about." I'm passed worrying, he thought.

Steve leaned forward, "Clint. If you need help, I would be happy to help."

Clint shook his head, "I'm fine cap."

Steve narrowed his eyes again, "No… you're not. Why don't you let me help?"

Clint sighed again, "Because there is nothing to help. I'm just having some bad dreams."

Steve cocked his head, "Okay then. How about we go to my room? There is something I want to show you."

Clint looked around, wishing Tony would pop out of nowhere like he did last time, "Uh… I…"

"Mr. Barton? Mr. Stark has requested your presence in his room. He says it is important." the mechanical voice of JARVIS sounded.

Clint tried not to let the relief show on his face, and he looked at Steve apologetically, "Sorry Cap. I need to go see what tin man wants."

Clint sat his bow on the stand and left the archery range, he was certain he could hear Steve growl. He made his way to the elevator and rode it to Tony's floor.

He knocked on Tony's door and entered. Tony was sitting at the table nourishing a glass of water.

Clint frowned, "JARVIS told me you had something important."

Tony nodded, a triumphant grin on his face, "I may have a way to figure out the reason for your nightmares!"

Clint sighed, "Not that I'm not grateful, but I already told you. There is nothing you can do for me."

Tony shook his head, "I refuse to accept that Clint. I care about you too much to just accept that."

Clint stared at Tony, "You… care about me?"

Tony smiled, "You say that like I'm crazy."

Clint shrugged, "Are you?"

Tony shook his head, "About you… yes."

Clint smiled softly, then frowned, "Wait… what about Pepper?"

Tony sighed, "Me and her… well let's just say she likes someone else."

Clint frowned, "I really didn't expect that. Then again… I really didn't expect you to be interested in me."

Tony shrugged, "Ever since Pepper… I've wanted something real. Not some fling or one night stand. I want something permanent."

Clint smiled, "It's a good thing I'm interested in you too."

Tony grinned, "Now that the mushy stuff is out of the way. I really do think I can help with you nightmares."

Clint sighed, "Fine. But we aren't done with this conversation. What are you thinking?"

Tony grinned mischievously, "I'm thinking of putting you in a coma!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Clint blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I am going… to put you… into… a coma," Tony stated slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"I heard you the first time! How the hell is a coma supposed to help?" Clint asked incredulously.

Tony grinned. "It's a test."

Clint crossed his arms. "So I'm a lab rat now?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry; I have a theory that might tell us why you're having these dreams."

Clint shuddered at the thought of the dreams he was having. "Tony, I really don't understand. I came last night to help _you _sleep. How and why did you suddenly turn the tables?"

Tony chuckled. "It's called be a genius!"

"You're something alright," Clint muttered. "You still didn't tell me why."

Tony cocked his head. "Yes I did." Tony stood up and walked towards Clint. "Clint, you haven't slept in two weeks. Sooner or later you're gonna crash."

Clint sighed. "I know. They're so intense… they've gotten worse."

Tony wrapped his arms around Clint, holding him tightly. Clint smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist in return. "Clint, why won't you tell me what you're dreams are about?"

Clint tensed, but then sighed. "First I see my past, my parent's death, my life in the circus. Then I see all the people I've killed; it's always on the Helicarrier. Lately it's been you, dying in my arms, accusing me for not being there," He confided softly.

Tony tightened his grip on Clint. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Clint muttered. "I just want it to stop."

"It will, Clint. One way or another, I will help you through this," Tony vowed.

Clint smiled, and laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "Damn it. I'm so tired…"

"I know babe, just hold on a little bit longer. Bruce should be here soon," Tony replied. Clint smiled at Tony's nickname for him.

A knock sounded from the door, and Clint took a step back. Tony winked and moved towards the door, opening it. Standing outside was Natasha and Bruce.

"C'mon in. Let's hurry this up." Tony ushered the duo in.

Natasha looked at Clint. "So someone finally noticed your problems. Took you all long enough."

Tony frowned. "You knew all along? Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

Clint chuckled. "She did. How do you think Jarvis found out about my late night wonderings?"

Tony gaped. "You mean…"

The master spy grinned. "Yep," she said with a flick of her hair.

Bruce chuckled at Tony's expression. He snapped his fingers in front of Tony's face, causing him to jerk back. "You had a reason for this I hope."

Tony nodded. "Clint go lay down in the bedroom."

Clint cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Alright."

"What's this about Tony?" Natasha asked once Clint was gone.

"I think Clint's dreams aren't natural. I think someone is trying to break him," Tony confided.

"Who would do that?" Bruce asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I have a theory for that as well. If it is who I think it is, I'm planting my metal foot so far up his ass he'll taste it!"

Bruce shook his head. "Clint has all the bad luck doesn't he? So my guess is you want me to put him in a coma."

Tony nodded. Walking over to his bedroom, he found Clint already passed out. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand through Clint's hair. He smiled when Clint unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Tony was waiting for Bruce to enter the room when he heard a soft whimper. He frowned and watched as Clint's face contorted.

"I'm sorry… all my fault," he murmured.

"Clint?" Tony called.

Clint started to turn. "I didn't mean too!"

"Clint!" Tony called again.

Clint started to thrash about, and Tony grabbed his arms. "Clint! C'mon babe, wake up!"

Clint jerked awake, breathing heavily, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. He saw Tony and immediately lunged at him, enveloping him in a hug. Tony pulled Clint close and held him as tremors racked through his body.

"You're alright babe. I'm here," Tony whispered into his ear.

"I just want it to stop," Clint whispered desperately.

Bruce moved into the room and held up the syringe. Tony nodded and he moved towards the two men on the bed. Bruce rubbed an alcohol wipe over a spot on Clint's arm, and before Clint could register what was happening, he inserted the needle.

Clint jumped when the needle pierced his muscle, and the drugs quickly took effect on his already sluggish mind. Clint soon relaxed into Tony's arms and closed his eyes. Tony laid him back down on the bed and covered him up.

Taking the recliner by the bed, he looked at Bruce. "Now we'll have to wait… you set that for a few hours, right?"

Bruce nodded. "He'll be out for a while."

Tony sighed. "I think I need some sleep."

Bruce nodded once more. "Go ahead and get in bed with him. You need it as much as he does."

Tony yawned and slid onto the other side of the bed, smiling when, even in his coma; Clint turned and threw an arm over Tony's waist. Tony pulled him close and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Just a quick Note, this chapter was written by my partner in crime, Awkward Hawk, who by the way is a fantastic author. The next chapter will be written by yours truly. Just to let you know!**

**Chapter 6**

_Running, he was running through a dark and dense forest. His eyes kept trying to adjust to what little moonlight shone through the leaves of the tall trees. "Poor little hawk, always running." He stopped and turned around trying to find the source of the voice. He knew this setting; he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. The small droplets of rain on his head had him running once more. No, he had tried so hard to forget this, to leave this in the past where he would never touch it again. This was the night his brother, Trickshot and the Swordsman had tried to kill him; the night he had found them embezzling money from Carson's Carnival. He cursed as he came to a clearing, this was it… this was the place where he had fought for his life. He gripped the only weapon he had on him, a small pocket knife. _

"_Oh little brother, you should have minded your own business." He recognized the familiar drawl of his brother, as he was circled by three familiar figures. His odds weren't great; he only had the one pocket knife. _

_Clint looked at his brother and shook his head. When had their relationship changed? They were all each other had and his brother was throwing it all away for money. "Barney, don't do this. You're my brother."_

_His older brother smirked and shook his head "We stopped being brothers a long time ago."_

"_Don't." He pleaded, hoping that somewhere deep down inside Barney would realize what he was doing and stop it. The other two wouldn't help him; they took any chance they could get to beat on him._

"_I'm finally getting rid of you. You should have died in that car crash, Clint." With those words his brother lunged at him with a knife, he threw himself to the side only for the Swordsman to get him. He threw his head back connecting to the man's jaw before turning around and driving his knife into his throat. The shock of seeing so much blood had him taking a step back, and cried out when a knife connected with his back. It exploded and engulfed him in pain; the last thing he saw before everything went dark was his brother, leaving him to bleed to death._

Bruce had taken the recliner after Tony decided to lie down with Clint. He kept an eye on the archer's vitals and the other Avenger sleeping on the bed. So far there hadn't been any activity; Clint was sleeping calmly next to Tony. He hoped they'd be able to handle whatever Tony was planning to prove with this little experiment. He looked up from his book as Jarvis announced Steve at the door. Grumbling he got up and after one last look at the vitals went to answer the door. "Yes Steve?"

"I'm look for Clint." Steve said as he tried to look past Bruce. He'd been thwarted by Tony one time too many times already. He wanted to be the one to solve Clint's problem, how could Tony help when he had issues himself?

"He's unavailable at the moment." Bruce said blocking the door. Steve was stronger and could probably push him aside by force, however, Bruce could easily Hulk out and well, the captain wanted to avoid that. Alright, not really fair, but Bruce didn't care.

Steve glared at Bruce, so he was in on whatever was going on too. "Inform me when he does become _available_." With that he turned and left, there were a few punching bags in the gym with his name on them.

Bruce shook his head and headed back to the recliner, hopefully this would all settle soon. No need to have extra drama when they already had to deal with all kinds of crap. He frowned as he looked at the vitals; Clint's heart rate had sped up before dropping to normal levels. A look at Clint didn't show anything alarming.

_When he opened his eyes once more he noticed he was in a different place, another rainy night. He turned around trying to figure out where he was he frowned as realization hit him. This was the night his whole life changed. They were driving back home from the fair, Barney and him were playing in the backseat with the light-up swords their dad had bought them. They'd already been asked by their mom to stop making so much noise, but they were high on sugar and excitement and didn't really want to stop. _

_His dad had just turned to tell them to knock it off, when a flash of bright light illuminated the inside of the car. He closed his eyes as the light hit him in the face. A loud screech as his dad missed the truck before everything turned upside down. He felt himself get tossed around in the car, a cry out to his mom before everything became silent. He turned to see Barney next to him, he tried to move towards him but couldn't in his position. Everything was so quiet, was it him blocking the noise out or was it really this quiet right now. His mom's hand moved and he felt hope at seeing her move, everything would be better soon, that hope died the minute her hand went limp. _

_He tried to call out to her but the words failed him. A look to his side showed his dad moving and getting Barney out, he kept talking but Clint couldn't hear anything. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go, he felt a hand on his chest and he flinched in fear. A look at the person calmed him down as his dad's face came into view. The minute he was out of the car the noises came back, the rain pattering all around him. The hiss coming from the car, which had hit a tree full on. The tears which had only been building in his eyes finally flowed free. His dad fell along with Clint in his arms. He grunted as he hit the ground but he couldn't worry about that. "Dad, wake up dad. Dad please open your eyes, it's going to be okay. Dad, you have to get mom, she's still in the car. DAD!"_

Tony flinched awake as he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. Bruce had already moved over to Clint's side and was readying the needle with the anti-sedative that would bring Clint out of sleep. He turned to look at Clint who was covered in sweat and trembling. He grabbed his hand and began apologizing. "Clint, it's going to be okay, Bruce is going to wake you up. Just hold on baby, it'll be okay."

He'd been reading his book when a beep alerted him of a drop in Clint's vitals. He jumped out of the chair and shook Tony awake. Without waiting he moved over to Clint's side and began administering the anti-sedative he'd whipped up. This wasn't good; this wasn't supposed to be happening. If Clint was in an induced coma, he shouldn't be able to dream. Tony's theory that these were not natural was really panning out. "Shit, Tony, it's not working."

"What?! You said it would work, Bruce! Jarvis call Fury for me and tell him to get in touch with Thor ASAP!" He got up and went over to where Bruce was looking at Clint's vitals. "How long before this becomes permanent?"

It was a possibility they had both known when administering the drug to Clint, that if anything went sideways, he would stay in this state. He looked at the time and then back at Clint's vitals. "I don't know Tony, with his current unhealthy diet and sleeping habit, I'd say another hour or so. Right now it's up to him to fight whatever is going on inside his head."

"Shit." Tony breathed.

_Everything had become blurry before the scene changed once more. "This is what you get little hawk, do you see this. You're always responsible for people's death. Your parents, Trickshot, the people on the Helicarrior, Coulson, not to mention everyone you killed as an assassin for hire, what about the people you kill for SHIELD. You're tainted; all you do is kill and hurt those around you. That's what will eventually happen to Tony."_

Tony paced as Fury worked on getting in touch with Thor. He stopped as soon as Thor and Fury's face came into view on his TV.

"What's going on Stark?"

"I need to know what Loki is doing at this precise moment." They had no time for pleasantries.

Thor arched an eyebrow "He currently sits within his cell. Why man of iron?"

"Look, Clint's been having these nightmares for weeks already, and we think its Loki's doing. We put him in a medically induced coma…"

"You what?!" Fury yelled at Stark, who the hell had given him permission to put his agent in a coma?

"It was necessary to see if these were just psychological or something else. He's currently trapped in his nightmares and we need to find the source before it destroys him. You can chew my ass out later; right now we need to help bring him back."

Fury was fuming, but allowed Thor to speak instead. He _would_ tear Tony apart, later, once all this was over.

"My brother cannot be the one causing our noble archer distress." Thor said grimacing.

Tony shook his head "How do you know?"

"The cell which currently holds my brother was built specially to suppress his magic. He cannot be the one hurting our hawk.

"Then who is?" Bruce asked as he turned to look at Tony, who had gone pale.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony felt like he would never be able to move with all the guilt weighing him down. It was his idea, after all, to put Clint in the coma. Because of that, Clint was being forced to remember God knows what, and see things he could only dream of. Clint actually was dreaming of it. He sat heavily beside the man he'd come to care for, much more than anything he could ever imagine. With Clint he could let his guard down, he felt safe and just the fact that Clint returned his feelings, sent warmth flooding through him.

He dabbed Clint's brow, slick with sweat. He couldn't hate himself enough for this, and only wished that Clint would wake up. It had only been a half hour ago when Thor had informed them, Tony and Bruce, about Loki's magic proof cell. Since then, Bruce had rushed to the lab, trying to find some way to bring Clint out of his coma. And now that SHIELD was aware of Clint's condition, Fury was searching the globe for what could be attacking Clint. So far none of their searches had turned up anything.

Tony bowed his head, and gripped Clint's limp hand, and pressed it to his forehead. "Please Clint. Don't leave me alone. I need you more than you know." He whispered, and didn't feel the tear drop that had escaped his eye.

_Clint looked around, and tried to control his breathing. He had been shifting through memories at such a fast pace, they were starting to run together with the same message: It's your entire fault. It had started with his confrontation of his brother, Trickshot, and the Swordsman_. _That memory had always been one of his worst, just because it was when he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood. He had always felt guilty sense then, thinking that maybe he could have been a better brother, or he could've stayed out of it. Maybe he wouldn't have lost his brother. _

_ After that he had relived his parent's death. He hadn't remembered it in so long; even if it was the reason he had joined the circus._ _Seeing that scene again, after so many years, brought a fresh wave of pain, that he just didn't know how to deal with. _

_ Clint finally looked around him, and paled. No… it couldn't be! _

_ He was in a clearing like the one where he had first confronted his brother and his partners. It wasn't that big, but still provided enough space. He remembered it very well though; he still had nightmares about it. This was where he had been forced to kill Trickshot. _

_ "Oh yes, little Hawk. You remember this place very well. This is where you killed your mentor. The man who took you in, the man who taught you everything you know! How do you repay him? You kill him! But I shouldn't be surprised, should I? That's all you do." The voice that had been tormenting him for so long drawled._

_ Clint looked around frantically. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" he cried desperately._

_ "I'm your worst nightmare Hawkeye. I know all of your little secrets, and all of your little hopes and dreams. Won't Tony be proud of what you've done? Killing your mentor? Killing your brother? Killing your parents? I wonder how you would feel to lose the man you love." This voice bit heatedly._

_ Clint was panting, but he felt like he was missing something. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You know damn well, what I'm talking about! You killed the man I loved! Now you will pay, and what better way, then to show you all of your failures… over and over and over again!" The voice said evilly._

_ "WHO ARE YOU?!" Clint screamed._

_ But he never received an answer. "Ah… I finally get to meet the little assassin. They call you Hawkeye now, don't they, Clint?" Trickshot's deep voice called from the other side of the clearing. Clint fought down all the pain he was feeling, and faced his mentor down._

Tony was still next to Clint when Bruce found him. "Tony, I'm sorry. But I've tried everything, and I don't have anything that will bring Clint out of his coma."

Tony looked up, and Bruce was surprised to see tears I his eyes. "It's all my fault Bruce." He whispered hoarsely, "It's my entire damn fault."

Bruce sighed. "Tony…"

Tony shook his head. "I pushed him to go into the damn coma, just because I was sure it was Loki! Now look at him! He's reliving God know what in that head of his! And I can't help." He finished and Bruce felt his heart break at the desolate look on Tony's face and the defeated posture. Tony had fallen for Clint hard, and this was killing him slowly.

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tony. I don't know how you feel and can only dream of it. But don't give up hope yet. Clint is a fighter, and he's resourceful. Try talking to him; let him know that you're waiting for him."

Tony nodded slowly. Bruce squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and left. Once Bruce had left, Tony turned towards Clint. He rested his head on Clint's arm, and just started to talk. "What is going on inside of that head of yours? I mean, come on. I have been waiting an hour for you to wake up, because I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. God Clint, you stole my heart and for once… I don't want it back. I want you back, please Clint. Why do all the crazy things happen to you? I mean, first it was Loki… but I can't really blame you for that. Him and his stupid glowing sticks, but you survived. Please Clint, you have to survive, you have to come back to me. I… I love you."

Tony finally let the tears fall. Yes, he had admitted it. He was in love with the badass assassin, SHIELD agent, Avenger, named Hawkeye. The crazy thing was… he didn't care. He had always prided himself on his playboy attitude and reputation. Now that didn't matter to him, only Clint mattered.

_Clint watched as the scene changed again. It was like a never ending cycle, one nightmare after the other. He had just been forced to kill Trickshot, that fight had been the most bloody he had ever been in. He had fought Trickshot and his ten goons for hours before he finally jammed his knife into his throat. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he held Trickshot as he died. He didn't notice the blood that was now covering him, Trickshot's blood. He held his mentor while he bled out, the man that had taught him how to shoot a bow, the man that had rescued him from starving. He had killed the last remaining string to his past._

_He would never forget the grin that was on his mentor's face when he passed, even with all the blood leaking out of his mouth. He had mouthed three words that sent shivers down his spin: Just Like Me. He never forgot those words and they had haunted him for years._

_ Once the scene had finished changing, he stood in the practice area of the Circus. "Here we are again little hawk. What an ironic name. Hawks are such majestic creatures, birds of prey, dangerous and stunning. But look at you now, forced to relive all of your worst memories." The now familiar voice laughed._

_ "Who are you?!" Clint screamed, he wanted out of these nightmares, "What have I ever done to you!?"_

_ "It was always you! I tried everything to get his attention! But he only had eyes for you! What's so special about you? I was even there before you! Yet he wouldn't notice me?" The voice shouted._

_ "What are you talking about?!" Clint cried. He didn't understand a single thing the voice was talking about. But the voice didn't answer. And just like that, the memory started. This was a memory Clint would have loved to forget. This was the first time Clint had been punished by Trickshot, for failing his task. All of the circus performers were given a task that went unnoticed by the ringmaster. Clint was to pickpocket and he refused to do it, he was only seven at the time._

_ "But Trickshot! Why do you have to go? I've wanted to talk to you for a while!" a voice sounded, and Clint remembered the voice vaguely. _

_ "Not now Joshua, I have to deal with Hawkeye." Trickshot's impatient voice sounded and Clint finally remembered. Joshua griffin, he was the guy that followed Trickshot around like a lost puppy dog._

_ "What's so special about him?" Joshua asked bitterly._

_ "He has potential. Now get outta here." Trickshot said and pushed into the tent that held Clint, "Well, Hawkeye. You've been causing trouble for swordsman, and he doesn't like that. I thought I trained you better than that."_

_ "I'm not gonna pickpocket people! It's wrong." Clint replied defiantly._

_ Trickshot just grinned. "Well if that's how it's gonna be…" He trailed off and swiftly grabbed Clint. Clint tried to fight back but Trickshot was too big. He tied his protégé to a post, and stood back. "You make a good dummy Clint." He said and pulled out his own bow, "Now don't scream to loud, or I might have to make this longer."_

_ For an hour Trickshot fired arrow after arrow, hitting all the non vital spots on his body. He couldn't remember when he had felt so much pain. This method of punishment was Trickshot's favorite and the Swordsmen had him use it almost every week. Trickshot untied Clint and let him flop to the ground. "You better do what the swordsman tells you too." He said and left._

_ The memory faded and Clint stood a fog. "That's all you deserve, little Hawk: punishment. You would think you would learn, death after death, and yet still you live. You don't deserve to live, after all the deaths you've caused, after all the lives you destroyed. How many lives will you continue to destroy? You don't deserve happiness. Tony will never love you, like you love him." The voice bit out maliciously._

_ Clint just stood there, numb. He didn't understand how he could feel this in his own mind, or how this was happening. He just stood there; of course the voice was right. Tony would never love him, he didn't deserve happiness, he was a monster. A killer. The fog around him grew dark and seemed to be swallowing him._

_ "Please Clint, you have to survive, you have to come back to me. I… I love you." Clint recognized that voice, it was Tony. Tony loved him? _

_ The fog began to lift and the malicious voice was back. "No! It's a figment of your imagination! Don't listen to it!"_

_ "Please, wake up." Tony's voice whispered, almost brokenly. And Clint's heart clenched. HE was hurting Tony, he couldn't let this continue. "I'm done playing these games! I will find you, and I will make sure you rot in hell!" Clint shouted and the fog broke, and a bright light shone through._

Tony watched Clint, holding his hand. Clint had been under for almost an hour, and he was starting to lose hope. He felt numb all over, thinking about never being able to see Clint, all because some bastard wanted to break him. He wiped the last of his tears away, it had been a long time since he cried, and even longer since he cared this much about someone. "Please, wake up."

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Clint's hand tense, before relaxing. Tony shot up, almost not daring to hope. "Clint?"

Clint's head moved to the side, facing Tony, but his eyes remained closed. "Clint? Come on, baby. Open up those beautiful eyes for me. Please."

Clint's eyes remained closed and Tony leaned back, feeling like his world had crashed. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from leaking out of his eyes. He almost missed the softly spoken. "Tony?"


End file.
